warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Templars
The Red Templars is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant, Imperial Fists Successor Chapter of an unknown Founding. The Red Templars have been known to make use of Assault Bikes at the squad level in combat. Little else is currently known about this Chapter in Imperial records. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Harrowing of the Night Reapers (989-992.M41)' - The Night Reapers -- a former Loyalist Space Marine Chapter -- were censured by the High Lords of Terra. Shorn of their fortress-monastery-world and condemned to the perilous and thankless task of policing the outer reaches of the Laanah Rifts, the Night Reapers bore their punishment with grim impassivity and obedience but little contrition -- or at least appeared to. In 989.M41, some six Terran years after last contact, the Night Reapers were declared Excommunicate Traitoris after forensic examination of wreckage found in the Guyathis Belt provided incontrovertible evidence of the Chapter's direct responsibility for the destruction of the Rogue Trader fleet of Baron Stross Yuen. When the Avenging Sons Chapter was despatched to confront the Renegades, they were ambushed and humiliated by the Night Reapers. The High Lords were moved to direct action -- the Red Templars and the Minotaurs, alongside considerable local support from the fleets and defence forces of neighbouring sectors, were directly tasked with the destruction of the Night Reapers. The harrowing of the Night Reapers was to take a further three Terran years of running battles to reach its fruition and it was a campaign in which the Red Templars, experts as they were in search and destroy and pursuit operations, were to be the hounds and the Minotaurs with their brute strength and aggression, would be the hunter ready to deal the death blow. The Night Reapers fought with savage resistance across a dozen star systems and in a score of ship-to-ship battles as they were driven before the Imperials, bloodying their pursuers at every turn. *'Perun Cross Incident (992.M41)' - Constantly harrowed by the Imperial forces, the bulk of the surviving Night Reapers gathered at the Perun Cross -- a massive derelict pre-human space wreck. During the final assault against the Renegades, a force of Grey Knights arrived in orbit around the Perun Cross. But sometime shortly afterwards the Perun Cross' structure broke up into burning fragments, riven by a series of gigaton-level explosions. It is believed that the fiery death of the Perun Cross served as the funeral pyre for this once-loyal Chapter and whatever secrets surrounded them were buried there too. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Red Templars primarily wear red Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate is yellow. A white squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault or Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder plate. A black gothic numeral located in the centre of the squad specialty symbol indicates squad number. The colour of the shoulder plate trim indicates company number in accordance with the dictates of the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Red (3rd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge The Red Templars' Chapter badge is a white fleur-de-lis (the ancient emblem of the French monarchy) on a red background. Sources *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 151 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 73 *''How to Paint Space Marines'', pg. 87 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pp. 136-137 *''Insignium Astartes'', pg. 52 Gallery Red Templars Assault.jpg|Red Templars Assault Marine Veteran in Artificer Armour Red Templars Biker.jpg|Red Templars Battle-Brother of the 2nd Company mounted upon an Assault Bike Category:R Category:Imperial Fists Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding